The Park
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: Hermione dreams of a day when she was little. cute one shot.


The Park Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters but I do own the references to Draco's Brother and Harmonies Sister Summary: Hermione had a dream about when she was 5 years old and at the park. Cute and cheesy! R&Rplz!  
A/N: my first One-shot and my first Draco and Hermione fic! Hope u like it! Oh and btw Hermione has an older sister and Draco has an older brother. Just in reference. Oh and sorry if some of them speaking is hard to understand. I was trying to make them sound little.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another day at the park. My mom dropped me off with the other kids in the grass and she went to go sit with the other mommy's on the benches across the park. There was Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Pansy, Blaze, Draco, Padma, and Pravati already there. "I WANT TO PLAY ON THE MONKEY BARS!" Pansy shrieked.  
"No let's play duck duck goose!" Lavender said.  
"NO let's play tag!" said blaze "Hi!"I said putting my lunch box with all the others.  
"HI!!!" Ginny said rather loudly. Louder then usual she must have a sugar high or something.  
"Hi herm-I-ne" Ron said trying to pronounce my name right.  
"Hello" Padma, Pravati, and Lavender said at the same time.  
"Hi." Blaze and pansy said rather unenthusiastically. "HIHERMIONEGUESSWHATI HAVEBEENSPINNINGFORTENMINUTESSTRAIGHT!" He spat out still spinning.  
"Hi." Draco said. No trace of emotion in his voice except for the slightest trace of shyness. "LET'S PLAY ON THE SWINGS!" Seamus said still spinning. "No let's play kick the can!" Ron said waving his hands in the air.  
"THAT'S BORING!" Ginny said.  
"Let's play pirates!" Pravati and Padma said.  
"We played that yesterday!" Lavender said.  
"SoonceweplayedTagforaweekstraight!" Seamus said spinning faster and faster.  
"Stop Spinning" I said giggling a bit.  
"WHYTHISISSOMUCHFUNYOUHAVETOTRY!!!" he said "Um no thank you." I said sitting down on the soft green grass.  
"LET'S PLAY SERVIVOR!" Blaze said.  
"No you always win that game!" Lavender said.  
"Let's play hide and seek!" I suggested.  
"Ok!" Ginny said. The rest nodded in agreement. "I'll be it!" Pansy said jumping up and down.  
"Fineee" Ginny whined and started running off in a direction leading to no wear. Seamus spun off in one direction. I started to skip off to one direction near the trees next to the swings. There was one very large tree that a couple of them dug a hole and would hide in it. Hermione got in the hole and sat there. Completely silent holding her knees; less than a minute later some one climbed into the hole with her. It was the pail blond boy with scruffy hair. "Do ya' mind if I hide here with you?" he asked in a hushed tone of voice. "You can hide here" I said happily. All was silent for a little bit. Then he spoke up again.  
"Do you have an older sister?" he asked me. I looked confused for a second.  
"Yes. Why?" I said after a minute.  
"cus' my ol'er brotha sometimes talks bout' a girl with the last name Grangar" he said to her.  
"Yea my Sis'ta som'ims talks 'bout some guy names Malfoi" I said.  
"I don' tink they like each other." Draco said resting his head on his knees.  
"yea she sometimes gets really mad at him." I said.  
"I tink he would be nicer if my daddy wasn't so mean to 'uggle borns." He said.  
"do you mean Muggle Borne?" I asked giggling.  
"yea" he laughed a little.  
"well if ur daddy is so mean to Muggle borne peoplez why do we get along if our sis'tas and bro'das hate eachoda?" I asked him.  
"I don't know. I tink it's a old peoplez thingy." He said.  
"does that mean when we get older we will hate each oder?" I asked again.  
"I hope not." He said to me with a slight tinge of pink in his face.  
"me neder." I said. It was quiet for a little but then Pansy found us after a little bit.  
"FOUND YOU!" she said then running off. We climbed out from under the tree and went back to everyone.  
"you guys win!" Ginny said Seamus still spinning in circles. "I'm hungry." Blaze said patting his tummy. "Me too!" Lavender said.  
"Lunch time!" Padma and Pravati said running over to their lunch boxes.  
"I don't feel so good." Seamus said gradually stopping spinning.  
"I think I will take a little brake." He said falling over.  
We all Sat down with our little lunch boxes. Mine in preaticular was Gold and red. I pulled out a juice box and a small baggy of cookies. "You get to eat cookies?" Draco asked me.  
"yea, don't you?." I asked him.  
"my mommy doesn't keep cookies she said there bad for you." He said taking out a juice box and an apple.  
"do you want one?" I asked holding out a cookie. He nodded and happily took one from my hand.

I woke up seconds later from the dream. I sighed. I really miss that day that happened so long ago. Now I was in my 6th year at Hogwarts and my sister was 24. She owned a shop in Hogs made. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I really liked that day, I remember after lunch we all wound up going swimming. I quietly got out of bed making sure that I wouldn't wake anyone up. I threw on a pair of jeans and a jacket.  
I walked down to the lake it was almost 4 in the morning. I walked down to the big oak tree that I would sit under and do my home work some times. I leaned up against the tree and looked out at the lake it was beautiful at night. The moon hit it at just the right angle. I herd someone walk up behind me and sit down. I looked to see who it was. Draco Malfoy. He turned from a short scruffy looking kid to a tall '' as the other kids at school call it. "Granger." He said to me leaning up against the tree next to me.  
"Draco." I said to him.  
"Did you just call me Draco?" he asked. "Yea. That is your name isn't it?" I said.  
"Yea but –"before he could say anything else I cut him off.  
"Remember the park." I told him.  
"Yea and the tree that we hid in? Why?" he said for one day of his life not,…well…being himself. "I'm not sure I just started thinking about it and how everything was so easy when we were little; and how we got along so well." I said.  
"Yea those were really the days. I remember us talking about how we never wanted to fight like our siblings did" he laughed a little.  
"Yea, why does it have to be like this? Why can't it be like then?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the lake fearing that I would cry or something.  
"I'm not sure why it does. Influences I guess." He said putting an arm around me.  
"I miss those days." I said leaning more against him then the tree now.  
"I think we all do." He said he kissed me on the top of my head. I giggled a little bit out of a nervous habit. He smiled.  
"I like it when you laugh." He looked down at her.  
"Well I like it when you smile." I grinned.  
-------------------------

A/N: There was my First One-shot and Draco& Herminie fic. So pretty much this is the result of a sick day and not having school. I did this all in one day so that is most likely why it is awful. I really love this paring but anyway please review! Till next time  
Lindsay??? 


End file.
